


A Privelege To Be Among Them

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Vision (Marvel), Gen, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Short One Shot, Vision (Marvel) Feels, Vision week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision reflects on the human race, and his own place among them.Written for Vision Week, Day 2.Prompt: Humanity.





	A Privelege To Be Among Them

"It is a privilege to be among them."

Humans.

That was what Vision had told the final Ultron before he destroyed it.

He stood by his statement. In fact, he believed it even more so.

It was a privilege to listen to Captain Rogers' rousing speeches. It was easy for Vision to see why so many had eagerly followed him.

It was a privilege to be included in Sam's jokes. Laughter was such a wonderful sound, and Vision found himself laughing along, even when he didn't actually know what was funny.

It was a privilege to spar with Natasha Romanoff, the graceful, deadly Black Widow. To have her, after a recent match, offer Vision a rare compliment of his own skill.

It was a privilege to see the joy on Wanda Maximoff's face as she dragged Vision off to show him the latest new ability she had mastered. She deserved happiness, after everything she had suffered.

It was a privilege to be among them. That they were kind enough to include Vision. To treat him as almost human, even though he was not human.

At least, Vision didn't think he was.

What made someone human?

Vision wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure it mattered.

He was artificial.

Different.

Other.

Vision wasn't human.  
\--

Sometimes when Tony and Pepper were particularly busy, Vision kindly continued to perform some of his old 'Jarvis' tasks. Sorting through forms. Reading Emails.

One day, while filling out some online form or other on Tony's behalf, Vision came across a question that gave him trouble.

_'Are you human?' ___

____

It was followed by a picture of a code that needed to be entered into a small box.

Jarvis had done this countless times, but now, as Vision- now that he was more- it seemed like a much more loaded question. Surely there was more to proving someone was human than typing a little code into a box?

Vision stared at the screen for a long while, unsure. Then, he typed the code and pressed 'Enter'. He was certain that, somehow, the machine would catch him out. That it would know.

It didn't.

The next screen thanked him for completing the form.

Even though he knew that, really, this meant nothing, Vision couldn't help but smile.

It was a privilege to be among them.

To be one of them?

Even more so.


End file.
